The present application generally relates to squeegee assemblies and specifically to squeegee assemblies having improved pickup.
The use of squeegee assemblies for wiping a surface and collecting dirty solution is conventional in many applications including but not limited to floor surface cleaning machines such as floor scrubbers. Ideally, the blades of the squeegee assembly are always in full contact with the floor surface and any moisture on the floor surface is exposed to, picked up and carried by air flow in the squeegee assembly. The floor surface plays a major factor in the ability of the squeegee assembly to function as desired. Squeegee assemblies function ideally with a level, smooth floor surface. However, floor surfaces are of a variety of types which are not level and/or completely smooth such as by design as in the case of grouted tile or textured floors, by necessity or damage such as in the case of seams and/or cracks, by wear such as rough or pitted surfaces, and the like. In those instances, moisture can be located in depressions which can be easily past over by the blades and/or not exposed to air flow sufficient to be picked up thereby. One manner of overcoming this deficiency is to increase the vacuum pump capabilities, but this is costly and may not be possible due to increased power demands.
Thus, there is a need for an improved squeegee assembly which has improved pickup capabilities.